Our Anniversary, A Night to Remember
by FabioArtsAndFarts
Summary: Humanstuck. Feferi gets ready for Eridan at home, waiting to have him return and celebrate their one year anniversary.


**Humanstuck: EriFef**

**3,000 word limit**

The cold, brisk air rushed in through the slightly ajar, rusty old windows. Clouds flooded the dim sky, making it impossible for natural light to squeeze through. Feferi slung her thick, curly mass of hair over her shoulder for the millionth time. She hated how cluttered it made her feel, and when it dipped into her watercolors. With a sigh, she rolled her paintbrushes aside and stood back to examine her work. Everything looked decent, except for the few extra strokes at the bottom her hair had made sloppily. Feferi pouted a bit, but strode to the far wall of her studio and leaned it against the others.

Portrait after portrait depicted her love; sunsets, winter snow, beautiful ponds and lakes. Her favorite was a shining example of the ocean. Eridan was splashed at the bottom corner, relaxing in the fine white sand, as Feferi leaned over him and nearly planted her lips against his. The sun glistened against the water, and Feferi was overjoyed with the result of her mid-day backdrop. Eridan couldn't understand what was so amazing about the way she'd painted it, but he kept his trap shut. She was happy, and that was something he often disturbed.

Feferi twirled on her bare feet, squeaking against the hardwood floor, squishing her hands to her cheeks. Her work was finished, and perfect for their anniversary. She was positive Eridan remembered, as he had a thing about making gifts and parties extraordinarily flamboyant. Suddenly, she stopped short of her squealing and excitement. What was she wearing?!

Her kirt was the usual. It was nice, of course, but it wasn't something spectacular. Feferi wanted this night to be as perfect as possible, and her wardrobe was part of the deal.

Thundering down the halls of her home, she dove into her room and threw open the closet doors. A colorful assortment of dresses, skirts, and frilly tops hung limply from their hangers. Feferi examined each closely, looking for loose threads or other imperfections, while matching colors quietly in her head. Slowly, she came to the conclusion that nothing would work. None of her combinations were new, fresh, or festive enough for her one year anniversary. In a fit of disappointment, Feferi launched herself onto her bed, face down in her pillows.

Soft tears bubbled at the corners of her eyes. Everything would be ruined if she didn't hurry. Eridan would be home from his work at any moment, and would be so disappointed in her. Feferi couldn't think of letting him down, not tonight. Slowly, she rolled onto her back and leaned forward slightly. Barely being able to see the edges, she viewed her closet once again.

With a jolt, Feferi noticed something in the back she hadn't before, and lunged forward to snatch it. She found what turned out to be satin; it was silky and smooth, olive green, and ran over her fingers like ice water.

Feferi stretched it to its full length in her arms. _A scarf!_ she thought excitedly.

With renewed inspiration, she tore through her wardrobe eagerly. _This is too blue, but that one's just right! I think purple would be better for the bottom half, but this yellow would look stunning! Oh, yay! This'll work out after all!_ Feferi giggled.

As she undressed and changed quickly, she thought about how she would set the table for dinner that night. She wondered when Eridan would kiss her, because he always did. She questioned if they would make love that evening. She pondered how long he would be.

Feferi finished dressing and examined herself in Eridan's floor length twirled, looking wondrously at her creation. The daisy yellow skirt accented her perfect curves, as did the skin tight lilac blouse, proudly stretched over her chest. Swooping the scarf around her neck, Feferi decided to strike a pose and text her friend.

Bending slightly forward to be sure her entire masterpiece was visible, Feferi snapped a picture and sent away her message.

_To: Kanaya Maryam_

_Message: )(ey Kanaya! Like my cuttle-y outfit? I made it all myself!_

Tossing her phone onto the cushions, Feferi exited for the bathroom, ready to do her face. She beamed upon entering; shells and starfish decorated the walls, while bright little yellow lights shone over her spotless, round mirror. On the gleaming white counter sat an arrangement of makeup; bottles of perfume, tubes of lipstick, containers of blush, and palettes of eyeshadow rested lightly, prepared to be used. Feferi giggled as she imagined them all with different faces and expressions.

_I think the lipstick would be a little grouch_, she thought cheerily as she applied her eyeshadow with caution. Soft strokes made waves of light blue rise above her eyelids, and silver puffs swirled around the edges. Clouds of pale pink blush swarmed Feferi as she dabbed it onto her cheeks, forcing herself to cough in the mass of powder. As the dust cleared, Feferi examined her reflection. The blue looked especially nice against her green eyes, and pink accented her even tan skin gorgeously.

Feferi didn't bother with her hair; she'd already brushed it at least four times that afternoon, and nothing ever made a difference in its horrific appearance. Starting down the stairs, thudding with bare feet, she made her way to the dining room. After already fluffing a subtle, purple cloth over the table, she was ready to put out her best china. Feferi was a bit giddy as she reached for it in her kitchen cabinets, just linked to the dining room by two thin swinging doors. They were frail, ivory shaded plates and had a few tiny dolphins swimming along the edges. Feferi set each down gently, followed by her sharpest and cleanest silverware.

Finally, after placing her best, new white candles in the center, Feferi twirled away and into her kitchen. She flipped her stove on and let the flame settle. Spinning to her sink, placed on the island sturdily in the middle of the kitchen, she ran the water and filled her cooking pot half way. She set it on the stove to boil, and pawed through the pantry for Eridan's favorite pasta. She found it; the box of seashell noodles.

Feferi lost herself in the wonders of cooking, as she always did when she started some kind of art or craft. Soon she had no idea what time it was, and began to melt different flavors of cheese for their sauce. Even then, she drifted even deeper into space, as the stirring motion became relaxing.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Feferi gasped, startled, and felt two firm, bony hands close over her eyes.

"Eridan, let me go you clownfish!" she squealed past Eridan's chuckles. He gripped her waist and teetered backwards, leaning against the island for support, and nuzzled his nose into her hair. Feferi laughed heartily and rested her palms over Eridan's arms.

"Happy anniversary, Fef," Eridan mumbled through her thick curls.

Feferi snickered at his muffled voice, and replied happily, "Happy anniversary, sweetcheeks! Teehee, you have to let go of me so I can finish cooking!"

Eridan resisted a few minutes longer, holding on tight and taking in Feferi's scent, but released her unwillingly. He rested his arms on the counter and let a bit of tension roll off of him. He was home, with his loving girlfriend, and none of the assholes from work bothering and getting on his case.

Feferi didn't understand how hard it was to work at a crappy place like the local Wal*Mart. He had to stand at the door and greet every annoying, rushed person bursting in to buy diapers or paper towels at the speed of light. Often they ignored him or shoved Eridan to the side, which was when he forced himself to bite his tongue and not yell at potential customers. His coworkers were the worst part though. One particular asshole, Sollux Captor, was enough to make him punch the wall.

He constantly poked fun at Eridan's peculiar accent, joked about his delicate hair, and often asked why Eridan's girlfriend was there in the first place? Eridan couldn't take it when he made fun of Fef, and Sollux knew it. He only hit home after several minutes of teasing, and then Eridan charged from the break room and slammed himself into the boys' bathroom. There, he'd proceed to rip rolls of toilet paper to shreds and occasionally have a mental breakdown. Usually he'd call Feferi, who would console and tell him exactly what he needed to hear. Sometimes he went back to work like she said, others he left early and hug around the nearby Starbucks. But Fef didn't know that part, and it was one thing he didn't plan on telling her.

Eridan picked a ball of lint from the collar of his blue work vest. It was an annoying kind of fabric that scratched at his skin, but he put up with it. Everything Eridan had to go through in his job he did for Fef, and prayed to god she knew it. He wasn't about to admit to something like that, but felt like she would be pleased to hear it. Eridan admired her flowing locks as he stood behind her, wondering how she looked even more beautiful that afternoon? He couldn't resist any longer; as Feferi continued to spin some kind of thick, creamy goo in her pot, Eridan toyed with her long, precious hair cascading down her back.

She giggled, but didn't bother to turn to his attention. "Eridan, I'm trying to cook for you here," she mumbled. Eridan groaned, but didn't take his hands out of her smooth, waterfall of crimps. Feferi sighed, happily and in mock irritation. Eridan's fingers ran through her swiftly and without yanking on tangles or knots. Feferi was surprised he was so good with his hands, but also pleased.

Eridan gave her hair one last stroke from top to bottom, squeezed Fef's shoulders, and turned for their bedroom upstairs.

He entered their room, barely glancing at the massive pile of clothes Feferi had pulled from her closet, and dropped his ugly, cheap vest onto the covers. Eridan swung into the bathroom quickly, dropping off his contacts with a quick wash of his hands and equipping his black rimmed glasses. He went back in for his personal chest of clothes, which seemed to overflow at least twice a week when he was finished with his routine shopping. It was a lucky deal that his parents still offered to pay for some (most) of his expenses, or the couple would be bust.

Eridan traded his khaki trousers for tight, striped black and blue pants, a pair that had grown to be his favorite. He tugged off his sweat stained, white collared work shirt, and threw it down in the pile of dirty laundry that lurked in the back corner. He tripped into the bathroom once again, and snatched his black tube of deodorant from the edge of the counter. Rolling it under his lanky, bony arms, he felt the firm smell of cinnamon powder over his ugly Wal*Mart stench.

Thankfully, it was strong enough to kill the previous odor, which Eridan had been worrying about all day. What if he smelled like garbage as he and Feferi enjoyed their anniversary? What if Feferi became so disgusted she broke up with him then and there? What if he reeked so violently that she didn't want to be near him in the first place? All of his "what if"'s had swarmed Eridan over and over again, breaking him down to an upset, crumbling mess by the time Sollux usually had his fun. At least the fuckass had the common sense to hold back then.

Eridan shivered, his bare chest and tight muscles exposed to the cold air flowing through the house. It had been too expensive to keep it heated all year long, and since winter was ending, Fef insisted they keep it down again. He turned towards the round bay window, streaming in the pale grey light of the full clouds. It hung just above the head of their cushioned, king sized bed, so Eridan crawled up and sat on their mountain of pillows to peer outside. Roofs reached for the dark sky as birds soared past, and a few pigeons landed on ledge past Eridan and the freezing window's glass.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he poked at the pudgy feathered creatures through the panes.

"You all need to lose some fuckin' weight, man," he grumbled as he wheeled away and back towards his dresser. He began going through his selection of shirts, feeling the fabric and trying to find a few of Feferi's favorites, when he heard a soft,

"Oh."

Eridan turned to face Feferi, who stood at the door, blushing and covering a snigger.

He balled his fists and stuck his nose in the air.

"Go ahead," he said, grumpily, "laugh all you want. I'm not apologizin' because I don't have a six pack or whatever. Nothin' I'm gonna do about it."

Feferi rolled her eyes and approached him, her heartbeat beginning to quicken.

"That's not why, you doofish. I was laughing because I came in at a reely good time," she explained slowly. Eridan's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"Don't you have somethin' to cook or...or somethin'?" he asked in a tender, grouchy voice.

Feferi shook her head and ran her delicate, feminine fingers over his firm biceps.

"That's what I was coming to tell you. Dinner's ready, unless you want to stay up here and talk aboat something else...?" she tried to send Eridan the message, and it seemed like he was just about to get it.

He popped a sly smile, and took her in his thin, but tenacious arms. Feferi tittered with laughter and pressed herself deeply into Eridan's chest. He ran his hands down her back slowly, and let her shiver sweetly against him. He tucked his hands inside her thighs, and she decided it'd be a good time to leap into a tight hug. She clung to his shoulders and delicately kissed against his neck and prominent collarbone. With a moan, Eridan toppled into their bed and rolled Feferi underneath him. She stroked his chest, refraining from messing with Eridan's immaculate, dyed, and gelled hair. He gazed into her eyes; this was the girl that had been his best friend since they were thirteen, who was always there for him, even when the other kids teased his smaller figure. She was the one who never made fun of his silly ideas and kept his huge ego under control. She was the one who kept him coming back for more. She was the one.

Feferi draped an arm around Eridan's neck and stared into his beautiful, sea blue eyes. This was the boy that always needed help, which she was all too happy to give. This was the boy that made her feel special and like the only girl in the world he needed. This was the boy who made a big deal out of her, and never forgot a birthday or Christmas present. This was the boy who held her through the night her sister, Meenah, killed herself. This was _the_ boy.

Eridan fell to her slowly, carefully straddling her waist and gulping nervously. Feferi helped him along, guiding his hand to her shirt buttons. He popped them off quickly, and let the fabric fall to the sides of her chest. Feferi squirmed underneath him and flipped herself around to undo his pants. Eridan felt sweat bead across his forehead as a new breeze stroked skin that wasn't bare a few seconds ago.

Feeling deprived of a fair game, Eridan shimmied Feferi's skirt and underwear off quickly, but stopped short. Both were now naked and frozen, burning each others' bodies into their memories. Feferi slowly broke free, though, and crawled for the other end to face Eridan. Her lips rolled over his chest, and found their way to his mouth. Eridan groaned with pleasure through their intertwined tongues, and wrapped his legs around Feferi's bottom half. Her movement stopped for a second, adjusting to the new position and feeling, and then continued as she pressed herself further into Eridan.

He reached for Feferi's bulging chest, and she didn't reject him. He made the moves, Feferi accepted and returned them. They worked in perfect balance, each keeping the other happy and benefitting themselves at the same time. It was harmonious love that neither wanted to end. But, at last, when both were painted with sweat and the smears of Feferi's makeup, she pecked Eridan on the cheek and rose from bed.

"Where are you goin'?" Eridan asked, almost like his lost-child-self.

Feferi threw him an excited grin, "The dinner must be seariously cold by now, silly! C'mon!"

Eridan sighed contently, and reached for his boxers. Unfortunately, Feferi snatched them before he could blink, snickered devilishly, and dashed for the door.

"Hey! You better give those back, or I swear, Fef-"

"Or you'll what?" Feferi teased from somewhere downstairs.

Eridan grabbed a pillow as cover and crashed out of their room, steamed. "I'll get you for this!"

On the sidewalk just past their odd neighbors' home, a short, black haired man and girl shielded by red, pointed sunglasses stopped to listen.

"What do you think they're doing, Karkat?" the woman asked.

"Probably some fucking ridiculous act that somehow shows how much one fucking dumbass loves the other fucking dumbass. We're never doing it, Terezi, no matter how much you ask. Now come on, we're late for Sollux's stupid fucking party," he grouched.

The couple passed on just as the girl inside accidentally yanked the front curtains back. You could clearly see the man, only wearing a pair of purple and blue striped boxers, press her against the window and chuckle with victory. It was short lived, as the girl kissed him passionately and forced his mouth shut. Then, the man, realizing the entire block could see them, slung their thick red drapes shut on the scene.

End of anniversary night, part one.


End file.
